Where am I: Redone The Beginning
by Phoenix of Golden Fire
Summary: With the wind in her face, Lillian is free. But when a family member goes missing, her world is taken away, she is unable to go back, and she now looks different, will Lillian ever go home?
1. Chapter 1: Lillian Has a Big Problem

Where am I? Redone: Chapter One- Lillian Has a Problem. A BIG one.

Hey, everyone, this is a remake of the original Where am I. First off, a big sarcastic thank you to Neckron, yes, him, who ruined my self-esteem with his horrible reviews. I'm sure all of you readers know him, maybe he even flamed you. Once or twice? If you don't like the new one, don't read the rest and don't leave a nasty review, like a moron. A real thank you to Kakashi of the Shangrian Eye, Maiden of the Pink Heart, and especially PrincessTT8, my dearest friend, for sending me good reviews. Some criticism to Star Fox Adventures, for their plagiarism of the awesome game Zelda, and I'd like to tell you, in advance, that this story takes place right after Star Fox Command. The battle tactics are a combination of Star Fox Command and Assault. Also, the story will have two points of view. Figure that out yourself. Lillian Carter is no longer a celeb. Finally, if you don't have anything nice to say, why don't you not say anything at all?

* * *

Running across the windswept plains, I felt free. It was as if Snowfire and I were one and the plain was the sky. We were flying. The Skyward Ranch was famous for its wonderful pastures and great thouroughbreds. My horse, Snowfire, was a palomino rescued from the ASPCA. I was riding around suppertime out to the trails where my sister had been for about two hours, supposedly training for a competition. As I reached the trail leading to the forest, I was carefully studiyng Snowfire's coat. She needed a bath and a brushing.I knew that she needed her hooves cleaned. I could feel that Snowfire was as worried as I was.

Suddenly I realized: Snowfire's mane and my long straight hair were the same. Light gold. Then my mind snapped back into reality._Where is she?_ I thought worriedly. Yes, well, I am Lillian Carter, first daughter of Skylar Carter; I am age 25. I am also the new owner to the Skyward Ranch. Of course, I wouldn't run the huge ranch myself. My sister, who is also one of my best friends, are partners now. We promised we would run the ranch together at a young age, even if I was three years older than her. My mind raced as fast as Snowfire was running. At the edge of the forest, I saw Godspeed, Phoebe's horse. Phoebe is my sister, if you didn't already know. Sometimes people ask if we're twins. Yeah, sarcastically, my mom was in labor for three years. The black horse always had the fire in his eyes, but he was wild with fear. I galloped toward him. "Whoa, Godspeed! Calm down!" At the sound of my voice, he stopped bucking and kicking. "Hey, buddy, can you show me where you lost her?" The horse stared at me with its firey eyes. Then he ran toward a fallen branch. "Nobody's here, boy!" I exclaimed. Then, Snowfire went crazy.

I saw a fox-like shadow in the mist, but, strangely, it was running on two legs toward me. The figure had a rifle. Snowfire's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. "Get up, Snowfire!" I said. She staggered to her feet and stood up quickly. I jumped on her with Godspeed still attached to the saddle. Both horses went crazy again. I could hear jets, or what sounded like a jet, rocketing nearby. I rode back out onto the plain, but then an explosion wind knocked me off. The horses ran home, most likely. I had to walk to my parents' house, about 400 yards away. They had recently moved out of the ranch house, leaving it to me. My parents lived with the wilders. Wilders are the wild horses we let run free here.

When I came to Papa's house Ma was awfully worried. "Papa, there's somethin' in that woods!" I said. "It's a big fox. It runs on two legs, like a human!" Papa was horrified. He knew I never went anywhere without Phoebe, so he took action.

"Come on, Lil," he said, using my kid name, "We're gonna go kill that walkin' fox." Then his cold came back and Papa started coughing.

"Papa, I can do it myself. You stay here and get better." I said. I actually cared about my Ma and Pa.

"Alright hon," Ma said, handing me Trusty, Pa's rifle.

"Ma, can I borrow Chasta?" I asked. " I lost Snowfire. She probably went home, with Godspeed."

"If you found Godspeed, then where's- where's-" Ma stuttered.

"I'm gonna find her, Ma," I said determinedly. I felt a quiver of fear in my gut. I hugged Ma, waved bye to Pa, and went to the new barn. "Chasta! Come on, old girl! We're goin' hunting!" I heard the old mare neigh. She was a huning horse, and Pa always takes her to the woods when he feels up to it. I called Johnson, the bloodhound Pa always takes on hunting trips. "Ready to go people?" I asked them. There was an array of neighs and howls. "Let's go!" We trotted slow so Johnson could keep up on his stubby legs. A slender, bird-like one jumped off of a low branch and in front of me, hidden in the fog.

"Hey, I think I found her!" It called. Two others came, wearing gas masks, along with the first one. One was the fox-like one from before, and the other was short and fat. "Throw the bomb," The bird one whispered. The clear gas came out of the small jar-like thing, even if the gas was invisible, I could still see it, but I was too stunned to move. I immedeately fell asleep, and I felt one of them pick me up where I fell off Chasta.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like this one! -----Sincerely, Phoenix 


	2. Chapter 2: An Odd Place

Where Am I: Redone- The Beginning- An Odd Place

Hello! I'm back with the second chapter of Where Am I! I AM SO SORRY! I lied. There are no two view points in here. Please read and review! I haven't been getting any! But- regard the first warning- if you don't like it, don't read the rest and don't leave a nasty review.

* * *

_"Snowfire! Snowfire, where are you? Come, girl!" I shouted. A gray mist surrounded me. A gray figure, like the ones I saw before in the forest, came to me. It was wolfish and had one eye._

_"Who- who are you?" I asked, frightened. It pulled out some odd gun and pointed it at me._

_"She is not here anymore.You know who I am." it said in a dark, husky voice. _

_"No! I don't know! Who the hell are you?" I demanded._

_"I am your worst nightmare. The animal is dying. So will you." it pulled the trigger and shot a bright colored light at me. I was frozen in shock._

_"Look out! Move!" a blue figure said. It tackled me and pushed me out of the shot's range._

I opened my eyes. "What- what is this? This isn't my room. Where the hell am I?" I whispered to myself. I opened the window blinds to find stars and really big rocks. "Amazing. I'm in space." I walked out of the small room. Dazed and hugging myself, I walked down the unfriendly hallway. I could hear voices nearby. When I spotted a mirror, I looked at myself and screamed, "What am I? I'm a monster! Get me out of here!" I was horrible, a red feathery thing with orange and yellow accents and a black beak.

"Hey!" something said. It was that fox-like thing from the woods.

"Get away! Get away!" I yelled at it. I dashed down the hall. When I looked back, it was running after me. I slowed down, running out of steam, and there was a dead end.

"Gotcha." it said. It held me against the wall. "Now I'm just going to-" I interrupted its sentence because I had broken away from the fox's grip.

"Hey! Stop that!" a small, fat frog said. It ran after me too. It was way too slow to catch me. I was panting and running down a small hall when I had looked back again and ran into something else. The collision knocked me down.

"Look what I found! Hey, you two slow down and get over here!" it said. This thing was blue and feathery, about three inches taller than me. The thing helped me up and said, "You gotta be careful, kid. I'm not the softest thing in Lylat." I knew from its gentle expression that it wouldn't hurt me. The fox and the toad knocked me down again.

"Stop! Why are you chasing me?" I asked.

"That eye." the frog said.

"My eye?" I knew it was a cyborg eye, because I had been born with one eye. But, when I was seventeen, I had went to the Los Angeles Hospital to give me a new eye. The doctors had went over the top, though, because LA is tinseltown, and there were new advances in technology since 2035. This year was 2045. The doctors had given me ultraviolet sensors, heat sensors, infrared vision, and regular vision. I never used any but normal vision.

"Change to infrared vision," the fox said, still holding me down. I blinked, and my eye turned red. "Ultraviolet," the fox ordered. I blinked again, my eye turning blue. "Good. Heat sensor." Once again, I blinked and my eye turned orange. I had done this before, going in for a monthly checkup to see how the eye was. Anyone could tell I had the eye, because my pupil was red, not black. It drove picture developers to insanity.

"That is just creepy," the bird said. "Well, now that we know that bit of information, we oughta introduce ourselves."

"That would be nice, because your elbow is in my stomach! Get off!" I said, under strain.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, son of James McCloud, leader of the original Star Fox team, " the fox, erm, Fox said.

"Gotta rub it in for all of us, don't ya?" the bird said. "Yeah, I'm Falco Lombardi, not much else." I noticed for the whole time he had been leaning against a wall.

"I'm Slippy Toad, mechanic here, most of the time. Nice to meet you!" the frog said happily, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lillian Carter, owner of the Skyward ranch. I breed, raise, and sell horses." I said. "I have a question. Why do I look like this? Like him?" I said, pointing to the bird, um, Falco.

"Well, Lillian, when we came through the gate, the Great Fox, that's this, the great airship that we live in, was damaged, and you got hit by radio activity from Solar, Lylat's molten sun. It turned you into what you are now." Fox explained.

"Really. Well, take me home, then." I said.

"Uh, well, uh, you see," Slippy sputtered.

"Spit it out now," I said.

"When the Great Fox received damage it lost its gate generator and now we have to fly around at full speed!" Slippy said.

"Super," I said sarcastically,"I guess Pa's gonna have to take care of the horses again." I held my hand to my eyes, holding back tears. "Can't you just fly home?"

"No... we can't. The Great Fox is only designed to fly in Lylat. It can't go to other galaxies without being destroyed first." Fox said.

"What am I going to do? I can't stay here!" I said.

"You have to. If you don't stay, Star Wolf or the New Anglars are going to get you," Fox said.

"What do I do? Stay here?" I said.

"Exactly," Falco said. I was surprised because he hadn't been talking much. "You can join the team, or live here for years while the gate thing comes."

"Generator," Slippy corrected.

"Whatever! How long will it take to get this generator?" I asked.

"It will come back in many years. They lost the blueprints. The technician who made it died." Fox said.

"So, I won't see my family for years?" I said.

"If you're lucky," he replied.

"Well, to look at the bright side, I never have to see a horse taken away from me or mauled by a mountain lion again. I never liked my job anyway. I was going to sell the ranch. I had no life there." I said.

"Exactly. One last thing: do you agree to join our fight against the New Anglars?" Fox asked.

"Sure. Why not? I have nothing else to do." I replied.

"Great!" Slippy explained. "It's a good thing Peppy already sent us a new fighter for you."

"That's right. The old codger knew she was coming, didn't he?" Falco said.

"We'll start training for you tomorrow at dawn. Today, you can check out your fighter. We'll take you to Corneria today to find you a new uniform." Fox said.

"Welcome to the team, kid!" Falco said.

* * *

That's it for chapter two! Keep reading! 


End file.
